Wandering Soul
by RochAntley94
Summary: Set towards the end of Series 24. Nick still had the brain tumour and Zoe is actually pregnant. All is going well for the two of them until someone comes and tips it all on its head. Rated T for swearing.
1. Wandering Soul

_**Sorry if it's bad, never written a Casualty Fic before and not wrote any fics for a good couple of years. **_

_**Set towards the end of Series 24. Nick still had the brain tumour and Zoe is actually pregnant, not just a lie. Everything seems to be going perfect until someone turns up threatening to ruin it all.**_

_**Any mistakes are mine and I don't own, Nick, Zoe or Casualty although I do own Daniel :)**_

Nick stood watching Lenny and Yuki as they dealt with the patient in Resus when Noel popped his head around the door, "Sorry to bother you Mr J but there's a boy in reception that needs to see you."

Nick turned to him with a raised eyebrow, "To see me? What's his name?"

Noel shrugged and looked back into Reception, "I dunno, he didn't say. He just asked for you."

Nick shook his head and put his pen to his lips, "Well tell him to wait! I'm busy."

Noel nodded and walked back over to the boy, "Sorry Mate, Mr Jordan's busy at the minute but I can get someone else if you want?"

Zoe looked over at them as she passed, "What's wrong Noel?"

Noel shook his head, "Nothing, this young man wanted to see Mr Jordan." He raised his eyebrows at Zoe and shrugged. Zoe nodded back and beckoned the boy over, "Come with me and i'll see you instead."

The boy shook his head and frowned, "I asked to see Mr Jordan! I want to speak to Nick Jordan and no-one else."

Zoe frowned slightly and walked over to the boy and Noel, "Are you ill? Is there anything medically wrong or is it personal?" She asked with a strange look.

The boy frowned and stared at the resus door, "Personal."

Zoe nodded, "Ok then, what's your name?"

The boy glanced at Zoe then back at the resus door, "Daniel, Daniel Newburn."


	2. 5 Years of hurt

Zoe nodded slightly as she recognised the name and walked towards the staffroom, "Well I'm Dr Hanna. Why don't we go and sit in here and wait for Mr Jordan?"

Daniel raised an eyebrow at Zoe, "How old do you think I am? 5?" He smirked and shook his head. "Let's sit down in here and I'll get you some coke and crisps." He said, mocking Zoe. "I didn't mean it like that." She smirked back, suddenly realising why she recognised the name. "You're mum's called Karen, yes?"

Daniel nodded slightly and looked away, "Yeah, why?" Zoe shook her head and flicked the kettle on, "No just asking." She put two cups infront of the kettle, "Tea of coffee?" She turned and asked. Daniel just shrugged and put his feet on the table. Zoe looked at his foot and noticed something on his ankle. "Is that a tag?"

Daniel nodded and pulled his jeans down his leg to cover it. "So what if it is!" Zoe sighed and turned back to the kettle

Noel popped his head back into Resus and shouted to Nick, "Mr Jordan, I managed to get a name of that boy from earlier."

Nick nodded slightly, "Well go on then, I haven't got all day."

Noel smiled at Nick, "He said his name was Daniel Newburn? Ring any bells?"

Nick's face dropped, "Where is he now?"

Noel frowned slightly, "He's in the staffroom with Dr Hanna why?"

Nick shook his head frantically, "No No No, What's he doing here?"

Zoe took a sip of her coffee and sat opposite Daniel, "So how old are you then Daniel?"

Daniel yawned slightly and stretched, "16."

Zoe nodded, "And what's your issue with Nick then? What's so important you need to see him?"

Daniel raised one eyebrow and smirked, "What's with all the questions? You're a doctor not a copper!"

Zoe laughed slightly and fiddled with her engagement ring, "No seriously though, is it anything I could help with? Or does he have to deal with it?" Just as Zoe took another sip of her coffee, Nick, Noel and Charlie burst into the Staffroom.

Charlie smiled slightly at Daniel and nodded, "Daniel, long time no see."

Daniel smiled back, "Alright Mr Fairhead."

Nick frowned deeply at Daniel, "What are you doing here?"

Daniel smirked at Nick, "That's not the welcome home I was expecting but then again, you never change do you. Dad!"

Noel looked over at Nick with a dropped jaw, Zoe looked in disbelief and Charlie shook his head.

Nick folded his arms and glared at Daniel, "Why did you come here Daniel!"

Daniel shrugged, "Mum didn't want to know and Uncle Jimmy wouldn't answer his phone so I just came here instead. It's been a long time eh, dad?"

Nick nodded and grunted, "Yeah, 5 years."

Daniel shook his head and frowned at Nick, his voice getting louder with each word "Yeah 5 years in a youth offenders and not even a phone call, the only relationship I had with you over the 5 years was with your voicemail service!"

The rest of the staff began to gather around the scene from outside the room, rumours beginning to unfold and mutters amongst the crowd.

Nick turned to all the staff, then back to Daniel, "We'll sort this in my office! Follow me!" He grabbed Daniel's arm and barged through the crowd heading for his office.

As the crowd slowly dispersed, Lenny, Noel, Jay and Big Mac gathered in a huddle by reception to discuss the recent event. Big Mac was the first to speak, "So, Mr Jordan's son a criminal eh? Who's have thought it."

Noel shook his head, "I know, he looked like an alright kid aswell."

Lenny smirked, "He had a black eye and a broken nose, how does that look like a nice kid Noel?"

Jay chuckled next to Noel, "Lenny, Noel's from Manchester, to him that is a nice looking kid." He chuckled some more and shove Noel playfully.

Noel shook his head, "Oi!"

Nick pushed Daniel into his office and shut the door and the blinds, he sat on the edge of his desk and folded his arms at Daniel, "Why turn up here Dan?"

Daniel shrugged and looked down slightly, "Like I said before, Mum doesn't wanna know me anymore. I've got nowhere else to go Dad!"

Nick shook his head and ran his hands through his hair, "So when did you get out?"

Daniel looked up at Nick, "This morning. Tried to call you but you've probably changed your number. Why didn't you come and see me Dad? 5 years I was there, I went through the interviews, the court case, the sentencing and the youth offenders, on my own. Where were you dad?" He had tears in his eyes. "I needed you Dad and you weren't there. You told me you fought hard with Mum to get custody of me but when I needed you, when it mattered most you weren't there. I called you so many times but all I got was the voicemail of the great Nick Jordan. The whole family disowned me Dad. I didn't even do it! Even you thought I attacked them didn't you?"

Nick sighed, "But you did attack them Danny."

Daniel frowned, "I was sticking up for my cousin! They jumped him and I went over to help, It's not my fault, 2 of them got ran over is it!"

Nick sighed and rubbed his temple with his finger and thumb, "But you still hit them Danny, they still got hurt because of you, whether you meant it or not. You still seriously hurt them!"

Daniel groaned in frustration and punched the wall behind him, "You're not even listening to me. I didn't do it Dad! I did 5 years in that shithole for something I didn't even do! They said it was a racially motivated attack, Why would an 11 year old white boy go and attack 3 teenage black lads on his own?"

Nick sighed again and shook his head. Daniel frowned at him, "You don't even care do you?"

Nick sighed heavily and shook his head

Daniel glared at him, "You don't want me, coming in here ruining your new little life, your perfect little life with that Dr Hanna! You're just as bad as mum!"

Nick frowned at Daniel, "Don't dare say that. I brought you up when she went off with that Dave!"

Daniel frowned back with tears in his eyes, "At least she came and visited me, at least she answered the phone when I called! Fair enough I only rang her the once but at least she fucking answered! It'd be easier for you if I just went back wouldn't it? Get out of your life all over again!" Daniel walked over to the door and made his way back into the ED.

Nick ran behind him, "Danny wait!"

Daniel turned round in front of all the staff and patients, "You're not fit to be a dad and I tell you what, If you do have other kids, I feel sorry for them, having that pathetic excuse for a father." He glanced over at Zoe, who now had a hand on her stomach protectively. Daniel chuckled slightly and shook his head, "I feel sorry for you!" He looked back at Nick "You don't want me in your life, fine. But just you wait. I'll get you back. Nick!"


	3. Please, For me

_**Thanks to Carlykinz, Hermione Lumos and TassB for their reviews :) . Ideas for the story are appreciated just send me a PM with your idea because i'm pretty naff after the first few chapters :P**_

Danny slammed the doors shut as he left, He walked outside and sat on the fire escape stairs next to the car park, and he pulled his cigarettes out of his pocket and lit one. He pulled a small picture out of his wallet and smiled slightly at it. It was a picture of Nick and Karen with Daniel up on Darwin. He smiled at how happy they looked. A tear fell from his eye, he'd ruined it all with his dad, just like he had with his mum. He looked up as he heard footsteps approaching him.

Zoe lit her cigarette and smiled slightly at Daniel, "Does your Dad know you smoke?"

Daniel smirked, "Does he know _you_ smoke?" He chuckled slightly and took another drag of his cigarette.

Zoe smiled, "Why do you think I come round here."

Daniel chuckled and put the picture in his pocket. Zoe frowned slightly and went to see the picture, "What's that?" She asked as she took a drag of her cigarette. Daniel pulled the picture back out of his pocket and held it up to Zoe, "It was taken up on Darwin a few years back, I was only 4 or 5."

Zoe smiled as she saw Nick and Daniel. "He does love you y'know." She glanced up at Daniel

Daniel shook his head and took a final drag of his cigarette, "Funny way of showing it."

Zoe sighed and threw her cigarette on the floor, "Come back inside, please Daniel. Listen to what he has to say."

Daniel shook his head and stood up, "I've heard it all before. Mum was right, he's not fit to be a father."

Zoe frowned and stood in his way, "He's heartbroken in there. He might not show it to you but as you stormed off he broke down in tears, I've never seen him like that! He loves you Daniel, give him the chance to make it up to you. If he doesn't make the effort then yeah you can go and stay away from each other but please Daniel, for me."

Daniel sighed and nodded, "Alright then but I'm doing this for you not him."

Zoe smiled and stood to the side, "Thank you."

Daniel smiled over at her as they walked back into the ED, "He never mentioned me did he?"

Zoe shook her head slightly, "Once, maybe twice." She sighed and looked over at Charlie

Charlie mouthed over to them both, "Everything ok?"

Zoe nodded and pressed the button for the lift.

Nick sat in his office with his head on the desk, breathing deeply. He looked up slightly at a photo on his desk; it was the same photo as Daniel had just with the photo of himself and Meyer covering Karen's face. He smiled slightly at Daniel on the photo before breaking down again, covering his face with his hands. Zoe knocked once on the door before walking in with Daniel close behind. Nick quickly wiped his eyes and tried to look professional. Daniel sighed lightly and looked away. Zoe huffed and folded her arms, standing between them both.

"Right, you're both as stubborn as each other. Just make up with each other for god's sake! You're obviously upset about your dad, thinking he doesn't love you?" She looked over at Daniel, who nodded, "And you think he hates you and you've lost your son, yes?" She looked over at Nick who nodded silently. "Right then that's sorted, just make up!" Zoe smiled slightly at them both and walked outside.

Daniel smirked at Nick, "I can see why you're marrying her then." Nick chuckled slightly and walked over to Daniel, putting his arms round him, "I'm sorry Danny."

Daniel wrapped his arms around Nick and started to cry, "I'm sorry too Dad."


	4. The Prodigal son has returned

_**Thanks to everyone whos reviewed so far :)Muchos appreciated.**_

Zoe smiled at them both through the blinds before walking back to the ED. Nick pulled away from the hug and smiled at Daniel, "Are you ok now? No more hate?"

Daniel nodded slightly, "No more hate."

"Good. Now both me and Zoe finish in an hour so you're welcome to wait around here until then and you can come and have some food at ours or do you have to be somewhere?"

Daniel glanced up at the clock and smiled slightly, "Yeah that'll be good."

Nick smiled and opened his office door, "Come on then, you can wait in the staffroom."

Daniel nodded and followed Nick down the stairs and into the staffroom, he watched as two paramedics wheeled someone into resus, closely followed by two police officers. He stood at the staffroom door and watched the two officers muttering amongst themselves and looking over at him. He smirked at them both and went to walk back into the staffroom when his tag started to beep. The two police officers rushed over to him, pinning him to the wall. The taller male officer had his arm through Daniel's and muttered down his ear, "Knew it wouldn't take long eh, Daniel!"

Daniel turned his face towards the officer, "Get the fuck off me!"

The officer smiled menacingly and pushed him harder against the wall, "Breach of license is a serious offence Mr Newburn, and you don't want to go back inside do you?"

Daniel sighed and struggled to get out of the grip as a pair of cuffs was slapped onto his wrists. Nick raced out of Resus with Zoe and Charlie, "What's going on? What's he done?"

"Breach of his release license, he has to be at his released address by 6 o'clock. Now this isn't his release address and it's now 20 past 6." The officer said with a smirk.

Charlie walked over to the officer with a slight smile, "No but he works here, as of this morning and his shift doesn't end until 8, so I'd suggest getting his tag time changed." He winked at Daniel and smiled at the officers.

The officer's face dropped slightly, "Erm..well. We'll have to speak to his probation officer first."

Nick grinned at them, "Yeah, you do that."

The officer took the cuffs off Daniel and walked back towards Resus on his radio. Daniel smiled thankfully at Charlie and Nick then whispered slightly, "But I don't have a job."

Charlie smiled and nodded to Nick, "Yes you do. Big Mac.."

Big Mac turned towards Charlie with a smile, "Yes Charlie, what's the problem."

Charlie smirked at Daniel then at Big Mac, "Mac, meet your new apprentice."

Big Mac grinned proudly and walked over to Daniel, "Nice to meet you young man. My names Mackenzie, but you can call me Big Mac. Follow me I'll give you the grand tour."

Daniel sighed and mouthed at Charlie, "Yeah, cheers!"

Nick and Charlie chuckled to each other and walked back towards Resus, "Daniel!"

"What?"

"Come here a second mate." Nick shouted after him.

"What's up?"

"Where is your release address?"

"Don't have one, I've got until the end of the week to find one or i'll go back inside."

"So you were gonna breach your licence anyway."

"Didn't think they'd find me"

"You're wearing a tag, they'd know exactly where you are anyway."

"Oh yeah."

"Listen, you can come and stay with me and Zoe for a bit until you get yourself sorted, only if you want to."

Daniel grinned at Nick, "Serious?"

Nick nodded and smiled, "Yeah, course."

Daniel nodded, "I'll give my probation officer a ring, can you write me down your address."

Nick nodded and smiled, "I'll give it you when we finish work alright."

Daniel nodded and smiled, "Mac! I'll be back in a minute."

Big Mac turned round quickly, not even noticing Daniel had walked off.

Daniel stood outside and lit a cigarette with a smirk on his face. A girl walked towards him, grinning widely. "So it's true then, the prodigal son returns eh?" She chuckled and kissed him softly on the lips.

_**A/N: So who is this mystery girl? Lemme know what you think of it. Constructive Criticism always welcomed.**_


	5. Surprise

Zoe and Nick walked out of the ED hand in hand. They stepped outside and spotted Daniel with the girl. They walked over smiling slightly, "Are you gonna introduce us to your friend then Danny?" Zoe said with a smirk.

Daniel smiled and put his arm around the girl, "This is Louise, she's my girlfriend."

Louise smiled and leant on Daniel's shoulder, "Hi.."

Nick smiled at Daniel then at Louise, "Nice to meet you. I'm Nick, Danny's Dad."

"I know. I remember you."

Nick raised one eyebrow, "You two were together when you were younger."

Daniel nodded, "Only person who stuck by me." He kissed the top of Louise's head.

Zoe squeezed Nick's hand, "Come on then. Are You coming back to ours aswell the Louise?"

Louise nodded, "If that's ok with you?"

Zoe squeezed Nick's hand again, "Course it is, Isn't that right Nick?"

Nick nodded slightly and smiled, "Yeah."

Nick and Zoe walked over to the car as Daniel and Louise walked to the pavement, "Where you going?"

"Walking, we need to talk. Charlie wrote the address down for me."

"Oh alright then. Meet you there then."

Daniel smiled and held Louise's hand as they walked. Louise smiled softly and turned to him, "Why didn't you tell me you were getting released?"

"I wanted to sort shit out with my Dad first."

"Yeah, but you could've told me, I would have been there for some moral support."

"It was something I needed to do on my own."

"Alright then. Sow ho's that woman then?"

"Dad's missus. She's alright actually, she's called Zoe. I think."

"Oh. Daniel I need to tell you something."

"Go on.."

"You remember a couple of months ago you were allowed on home leave?"

"Yeah..."

"Danny I'm pregnant."

Daniel's face dropped, "You can't be, it was only the once..."

"I can and I am Danny. I've never even looked at anyone else you know that."

"Shit! Just start to get things back on track with my Dad and now I'm gonna be one."

"It's my scan tomorrow, I was gonna come and tell you but you never sent me a visiting order."

Daniel put his hands over his face and sighed heavily, "Shall we tell my Dad or leave it until tomorrow?"

Louise shrugged, "It's up to you."

Daniel nodded and looked at the address on his hand then up at the apartments infront of them, "Jesus. He's done well for himself hasn't he?" He opened the main door and pressed the button for the lift, muttering quietly to himself.


	6. You're What?

Daniel walked over to the door and knocked gently. Zoe answered the door and smiled at them both, "You took your time."

"We got lost."

Zoe nodded and smiled, "Don't worry, I still do." She smirked and stood to the side, "Come in then. Do you'se want a drink?"

"Water please" Louise asked politely.

"Have you got any coke?" Daniel asked with a grin, "5 years in prison and that's what I crave most." He chuckled slightly

Louise smiled and followed him inside

"I'll just go and get them now, Sit down on the sofa, you're dad should be back soon." Zoe said as she walked into the kitchen

"Why where's he gone?"

"To pick up some food, we both can't be arsed cooking so he's gone to get a takeaway."

"Oh ok." Daniel sat on the sofa with Louise next to him, he put his arm around her as she rested her head on his shoulder.

Zoe walked back in with the drinks and sat on the chair opposite them, smiling softly, "So you two have been together a while then?"

Daniel nodded, "6 years now."

" 6 years! Jesus Christ! So you were both 10?"

"Yeah."

"Woah. Me and your dad have only been together a few months. Well technically it's a year on and off."

"Yeah, so you two are having a baby together then?"

"Yeah, I'm only a couple of months but he seems happy about it."

Louise looked up at Daniel and shook her head slightly. Zoe looked over at them both, "Something wrong? You can tell me if there is you know."

Louise sighed and looked away from Daniel in annoyance. Daniel looked over at Zoe and sighed lightly before focusing on Louise, squeezing her hand lightly

"You're not?"

Daniel looked up at Zoe with wide eyes and shook his head vigorously.

"I'm a doctor Danny, I'm not stupid. You're pregnant Louise?"

Just as Zoe finished her sentence she glanced up at the door and spotted Nick at the door with his jaw slightly dropped. "You're what?"

Daniel stood up and turned quickly to Nick. Nick walked into the kitchen and put the food on the side, "Daniel Anthony Jordan, get your backside in this kitchen, now!"

"Dad, it's not Jordan, it's Newburn!" Daniel said as he followed him, shaking his head slightly.


	7. It's all gone Pete Tong

_**As a treat to all my lovely reviewers, a nice long chapter for you :). Sorry if all the medical stuff is wrong but I'm not a medic I am merely a teen :D Enjoy**_

Louise looked down at the floor and put her hand to her stomach. Zoe walked over and sat next to her. Louise put her head in her hands and started to cry, Zoe put her hand on her back and leant down so her face was level with Louise's, "Are you ok?"

Louise shook her head, "I've ruined it with him and his dad already."

Zoe sighed and shook her head, "No you haven't."

"I have, he was allowed home for a weekend and this is what happened, and now he finally sees his Dad and it all comes out."

"Listen, You haven't ruined anything. This might bring them closer together, they're both going to need each other, Daniel's never been a Dad before and Nick's not been a great one by the looks of things. He was going to find out sooner or later."

"I only told Danny on the way here."

"It'll be ok, trust me. Does your mum know?"

"I don't live with her or my dad, I'm in care."

Zoe closed her eyes for a moment and sighed softly, "Are you keeping it?"

"It's my scan tomorrow, I don't think Danny wants me to though. He's just spent 5 years stuck in a prison, now he's gonna be stuck with a child for the rest of his life. I'm such an idiot!"

Zoe held her closer, "You're not. It's your decision, if you want to keep the baby, then do it. You know me and Nick will be here for you, no matter what you choose." She smiled comfortingly.

Louise smiled back, "Thank you Zoe."

Zoe smiled and passed her the glass of water off the table.

...

Daniel walked into the kitchen and leant against the worktop, Nick closed the door behind Daniel and put a hand to his head, "How could you be so careless Daniel?"

Daniel sighed and looked down, "What did you expect me to do? I'd been locked up in a prison for nearly 5 years with no female attention whatsoever, I came out on a 2 day leave to see my girlfriend, what do you expect me to do, Stop in the middle of my first time to use protection?"

Nick shook his head, "That's exactly what I thought you'd do!"

"Well you thought wrong! You've got no room to talk, you and mum weren't even together when she fell pregnant with me! I'm the result of a drunken night out! You didn't stop to think about protection then did you?"

"No, but you know what Daniel, sometimes I wish I had!"

Daniel clenched his fist against the worktop, "I wish I'd never come to see you, you're a bastard!" he opened the kitchen door and walked over to Louise, grabbing her hand, "Come on we're going!"

Louise looked over at Zoe, confused, "What? Why?"

"I'm not being anywhere near that prick!"

Nick came out of the kitchen, "Danny I didn't mean it, I'm sorry."

Zoe looked at him with a frown, "What've you done Nick?"

Nick grabbed Daniel's arm, "Danny please."

Daniel swung round with his fist, knocking Nick to the ground. Nick got back up, wiping the blood from his nose, Daniel tried to push him back down but Nick pushed him first, Daniel fell backwards over one of Nick's shoes and whacked his head off the floor.

"Daniel!" Louise screamed with her hand over her mouth.

Daniel started to shake violently on the floor, blood dripping from his mouth.

"Nick phone an ambulance quick!" Zoe shouted as she crouched beside Daniel, "He's bit through his tongue Nick!" She lay Daniel onto his side trying to hold his head steady.

As Daniel started to come out of the fit Jeff and Dixie raced into the flat, "What's up Zo'?" Jeff asked as he crouched beside her.

Zoe looked up at Jeff, "He's fell backwards and hit his head and started fitting, we need to get him in asap."

Dixie walked over to Nick and started to treat his bleeding nose, "What happened Mr Jordan?"

Nick shook his head and pushed her hand away, "Never mind me, focus on him."

Louise walked over to Nick, "This is your fault! If he dies, I swear to god!" She started to lash out at Nick

Nick held her arms, "He's gonna be fine, I promise." He looked up at Jeff and Dixie as the wheeled Daniel out of the flat, "We'll follow you up in the car."

"I wanna go with him." Louise said as she followed Jeff and Dixie, "I'm his girlfriend."

Jeff nodded, "Come on then."

...

"What've we got Dix'." Adam asked as they raced in.

"Daniel Newburn, aged 16. Fell backwards and hit his head off the floor, caused a fit. He's bit through his tongue, had another fit in the the ambulance. GCS is 15 and BP is 120 over 40." Adam nodded as he and Lenny ran into resus.

"Straight into Peads then Dix'."

Charlie ran into Resus, "That's Nicks son!"

Adam looked at Charlie with a raised eyebrow then over to Dixie and Lenny. Right let's get in over on 3. 1, 2.."

Adam tested Daniel's eyes with his light before turning to Lenny, "Right then Dr Lyons, I want As Bs And Cs and a blood test before we send him up for a CT." Adam walked out of Resus and over to Louise.

Lenny nodded and went to start his checks. He raced out of the room as the machine started to bleep, "Er, Dr Trueman. He's lost output!"

Lenny, Adam and Charlie raced back into Resus as Nick and Zoe ran in. Lousie turned to them both with tears in her eyes, "He's dying!"

Nick and Zoe looked into Resus and saw Lenny doing chest compressions. Nick one hand to his head and walked off outside, crying.

...

Lenny and Adam walked out of the room, towards Zoe. They spoke quietly then Zoe walked off outside for a cigarette. She walked over to Nick. Nick looked up at Zoe.

"How is he?"

Zoe sighed and lit her cigarette.

_**A/N: Thought I'd leave it there for you. So what are your thoughts, Is Daniel dead or is he alive?**_


	8. I believe you

Zoe blew the cigarette smoke out and sighed, "He's stable, For Now."

Nick sighed and put his head in his hands, "Thank God."

Zoe frowned and took another drag of her cigarette, "What did you say to him Nick?"

"That doesn't matter now."

"Of course it does. It must have been something bad for him to react like that?"

"That I wish i'd used a condom the night he was conceived." Nick muttered and looked at the floor

Zoe frowned and shook her head furiously, "D'you know what Nick, I really don't believe you sometimes!"

"I didn't mean it though. I was angry."

"Angry? Why because he got his girlfriend pregnant?"

"I'm only just getting used to the idea of becoming a dad again and then I get told i'm gonna be a granddad! Sorry for not jumping for joy!"

Zoe threw her cigarette to the ground and walked off without saying a word

"Zoe!"

"I don't wanna hear it anymore Nick."

...

Louise sat next to Daniel's bed holding his hand and crying softly, "Please wake up Danny."

"He'll be asleep for a god few hours yet." Charlie answered whilst checking Daniel's pulse

"Why though. What's wrong with him?"

"You know he has epilepsy?"

"Yeah, but he always said he'd grow out of it."

"Well the bang to the head caused it. Do you know if he took his medication whilst in prison?"

"As far as I know, yeah."

"We'll just have to keep an eye on what he takes and how much of it."

"Will he be able to go home tomorrow?"

"I don't think so, we need to keep him in for observation."

Louise sighed and put Daniel's hand to her stomach. Charlie looked at them both with a raised eyebrow. "Does Nick know?"

"That's why he's here. Nick wasn't too happy about it."

"Nick pushed him over?"

Louise nodded, "Danny punched him so Nick pushed him over."

Charlie shook his head and sighed, "How far gone are you?"

"3 months, it's my first scan tomorrow."

"Louis' having a baby aswell. Well not Louis personally, but you catch my drift."

Louise nodded and smiled, "I seen Louis this morning in town. I see him quite often actually, he comes into my work quite a lot."

"You see more of him than I do."

Louise smiled as Daniel squeezed her hand gently, "He's waking up."

Charlie glanced over at Daniel before re checking his obs.

Daniel groaned groggily, "Lou.."

Louise smiled and rubbed his hand softly with her thumb, "I'm here babe."

"What happened?"

"You had a fit babe."

"You had quite a few. Gave us a bit of a scare there Dan." Charlie said with a smile.

"I haven't had a fit in years."

"Well you made up or that in the past few hours." Charlie said with a grin

Zoe opened the door to Resus and walked over to Daniel, "How are you feeling?"

"I'll leave you all to it." Charlie said with a smile as he left.

"Sore. Confused. Annoyed. The usual." Daniel smirked

"Yeah. Your Dad wants to see you."

"Well you can tell him I said get stuffed. He's the reason im in here!"

"In all fairness Danny you hit him first."

"Did he tell you what he said?"

"Yeah he did."

"Wouldn't you react the same. It's obvious he doesn't want to know us so why stay around."

"He really wants to see you Danny. He wants to apologise."

"Do you really think a sorry is gonna make me feel better?"

"No, but you can at least listen to each other and try and get along. You're about to become a Dad Danny, you need him there."

"Why?"

"To support you, guide you. You've never done this before, he can help you."

"What and end up like him. You're fucking kidding me!"

"Please Danny. Just give him a chance."

"Hold On. I'm getting a sense of Deja Vu here. I'm sure you said that earlier. That was his chance and he fucking blew it. He never gave me any chances. Never gave me a chance to explain what happened that day! He just believed what the police told him and didn't care about me! He told them to lock me up! I never want to see him again. Can you get me out of here, i need to get away. Come on Lou'."

"I don't want to go." Louise muttered

"You have to."

"I don't. We can't do this on our own Danny. What if you go back to prison?"

"Who says im gonna go back? You think I beat them guys up aswell don't you?"

"Danny calm down." Zoe said, placing a hand on his arm, "The more worked up you get, the more likely you are to have another fit."

"Do you think I fucking care. You've all turned against me. He's turned you all against me!"

"No-ones turned anyone against you Danny. We're all on your side." Zoe said calmly as she beckoned Nick into the room.

"We are Danny. I believe you, I know you didn't purposely beat those guys up, you were defending your family. I believe you mate. I'm sorry for not coming to see you, I was scared. I didn't want to believe that my son was in prison and the best way for me to think that was not to go. I love you Danny, you're still my little boy, no matter how old you are. If you don't want to see me then fine but I needed to get that off my chest." Nick turned to walk back out of Resus.

"Wait." Danny shouted after him, "Do you really mean that?"

"Of course." Nick said with a smile

_**A/N: Thought I'd leave it there for you, another longish chapter. Next chapters will be set on different days but i'll let you know at the top of each chapter. Reviews welcome :D**_


	9. Perfect Day?

_**This is set the day after the last chapter. Daniel is still in hospital.**_

Louise walked into resus to see Daniel. Daniel was sat up in his bed looking around the room, "Morning babe."

Louise walked over to Daniel and kissed him on the cheek, "Morning."

"Where did you stay last night?"

"Zoe and Nick let me stay there for the night. You're so much like your dad, I only noticed last night."

Daniel smirked slightly, "Everyone says that."

"Even the way you smile is like him. Have you forgiven him yet?"

Daniel shrugged, "He's got one more chance, one more fuck up and I'm gone."

"Yeah okay."

Nick and Zoe walked in to check on Daniel, "Looks like your improving Danny." Nick said with a smile.

"Does that mean I can get out of here?"

"Not today, maybe tomorrow."

"Louise has her scan today, I can't miss it."

Louise sighed and held Danny's hand, "It's at St James in an hour."

Nick nodded and pulled his phone out of his pocket, dialling a number and pressing call

"Who you ringing dad?"

"I'm cancelling her appointment."

"What? Why?"

"She can have it here, where you can be with her."

Daniel smiled and squeezed Louise's hand gently.

"Zoe can you get me an ultrasound machine and grab Tess for me."

Zoe nodded and walked out of Resus. Nick turned to Louise and Daniel, "Right we'll get you into a cubicle and you can have your scan there, as sson as its finished though Danny, you need to come back in here."

Daniel nodded and smiled.

"Come on then. Follow me."

Daniel stood up and held Louise's hand, both of them following Nick into a cubicle. Louise lay down on the bed, with Daniel sat on a chair next to her. Tess opened the curtain with a smile, "Hiya, I'm sister Bateman, Nice to meet you."

"Hiya."

"Y'alright."

"Is this your first scan?"

"Yeah." Louise answered with a smile.

"Ok then, if you'd like to lift your top up for me."

Tess smiled and squeezed the cold jelly on her stomach. She turned the screen towards them with a smile, "and there is your baby."

Daniel grinned as he heard the heart beat, "Is everything ok with it?"

"Everything looks fine to me. Do you both want a copy?"

Daniel nodded and grinned, he looked down at Louise with a tear in his eye, "That's our baby."

Louise squeezed his hand gently and smiled back, "Yeah."

...

Nick walked back into Resus with Daniel and Louise, "How did it go?"

Daniel showed Nick the scan photo, "That's your copy. Sister Bateman said everything was fine."

"Good." Nick pulled his wallet out and showed Zoe's scan to Daniel, "That's your new little brother."

Daniel smiled and sat back on the bed. Zoe walked into Resus next to a trolley, "Nick it's Louis!"

Charlie raced in behind them all panicking, "Is he ok?"

"He's gonna be fine Charlie." Nick reassured him.

...

Louise sat next to Daniel, stroking his hand with her thumb. Daniel stood up, "I'm just going toilet, be back in a second."

Louise nodded and walked over to Louis, "You ok mate?"

Louis smiled at Louise, "Better now I've seen you."

Louis placed his hand on Louise's stomach, "Does Danny know yet?"

"I had my scan this morning."

"I didn't mean that."

Louise looked down in shame.

"Does he know it's mine?" Louis said with a smirk.


	10. Disappointment

_**AN: Sorry for no update that past few days, had no internet. Thank you so much for the reviews. Muchos Appreciated :P**_

Zoe glanced up from Louis' notes as she heard him. She placed his notes at the end of the bed and walked out of Resus towards Nick's office. Louise's face dropped as she spotted Zoe, "What did you have to say that for? That's his Dad's girlfriend."

"He needs to know babe." Louis said with a smile.

"What if it was his?"

Louis' face dropped and he frowned, "It can't be, he was in prison."

"He came home for a weekend before he was released."

"You cheated on me?"

"I was cheating on him with you to start with. I only stayed with you Louis because I was lonely!"

Louis frowned deeper and grabbed Louise by her hair, "Listen to me you little bitch. No-one uses me and gets away with it! I'll tell Danny all about our little nights together!" He smirked "See how cosy your little life is then!"

...

Zoe walked into Nicks office and leant on his desk, "We need to talk!"

Nick looked up from his computer with a raised eyebrow, "What've I done?"

"Not you. Danny and Louise!"

"What's he done now?" Nick Sighed.

"Louise cheated on him. Her baby isn't Danny's, It's Louis'!"

"Louis Fairhead?"

Zoe nodded, "I just heard them talking about it."

"Get Charlie in here now! Does Danny know?"

Zoe shrugged, "I don't think so."

"lets keep it that way, for now."

Zoe nodded and walked out to find Charlie

"Wait until I get my hands on that little bastard" Nick muttered and stood up from his desk.

...

Daniel walked back into Resus and saw Louis pulling Louise closer by her hair, "What's going on? Get off her!"

Louis smiled and let go of Louise, "Hiya Danny. Long Time no see."

"What was all that about?"

"Louise has something to tell you don't you.."

Louise shook her head at Louis.

Daniel looked between them both, "What's going on?"

"Louise has a little secret she needs to tell you."

Daniel looked at Louise and raised his eyebrows, "Go on then."

"It's nothing." She replied, looking at her feet.

"I'll tell you shall I?" Louis smirked

"Louis no!"

"What is it Louis?" Daniel asked, getting more frustrated.

Louis put his hand on Louise's stomach, "That's my baby, not yours." H grinned widely

Daniel frowned deeply, "You what?"

"My Baby."

Daniel grabbed Louis by his throat and punched him twice in the face. Louis got up out of the bed and ran at Daniel, pushing him to the ground, Daniel lifted his head so it didn't come into contact with the ground before attempting to throw Louis off him. Louis punched Daniel continuously in the face before being dragged off by Charlie, "Louis get off him now!"

Nick came racing in with Zoe close behind, he lifted Daniel up and put his arm around him, 2You ok mate?"

"Watch when I catch you Louis, I swear to god I'll fucking kill you!" He shrugged Nick off and walked outside, slamming doors behind him. He sat on the steps outside the hospital when his tag started to beep continuously; he leant down and tried pulling it off but failed. He pulled his cigarettes out of his pocket and lit one. Louise walked outside and stood next to him, "Danny I'm sorry."

"For what? Cheating on me or getting caught?"

"Don't be like that Danny."

"Like what? I just found out that my girlfriend has cheated on me with my best mate and not only that, she's having his baby. Sorry for not getting the congratulation banners out. Just leave me alone Lou."

"I was lonely Danny, you were in a youth offenders, did you really expect me to stay faithful."

"Yeah, I did!"

"Oh so if the tables were turned and it was me in a youth offenders, you wouldn't have gone round shagging other girls?"

"No I wouldn't, you know why? Because I fucking love you Louise, you were the only person I thought I could trust!"

Louise sighed and looked down at her feet, "It might not be Louis' baby though. It might still be yours."

"That's not the point though is it? You shagged my best friend. How would you react if I shagged Sarah and she ended up pregnant, I reckon you'd be pretty pissed off as well wouldn't you?"

"That's different though."

"How is it? You know what Lou, just leave me alone." He tried kicking his tag off one more time before throwing his cigarette and walking back inside. Nick walked over to him and put his hands on either side of his face, "Come on I'll take you up to my office, we'll get them cuts sorted out."

Daniel sighed and followed Nick upstairs. Nick opened the door and held it open for Daniel to walk in, "Are you ok?" Nick asked with concern.

"No not really."

Nick started to clean the cuts on Daniels face, "I know how you feel you know."

"How?"

"You're mum cheated on me with my best mate."

"Really?"

"Yeah, that's why I fought so hard for custody of you."

"Did you not think I was your son?"

"Not at first no."

"How did you find out? Paternity test?"

"No, you only have to look at you to realise your my son." Nick said with a smile.

"Did you really think I wasn't your son."

Nick nodded, Me and your mum weren't really together when we had you but when she found out she was pregnant we tried to give it another go, that's when I found out she's slept with my mate from work just before and just after we'd met up. I was convinced you weren't mine."

"I was really looking forward to being a dad."

"I know mate. I know."

"What's it like?"

"Being a Dad?"

"Yeah, how does it feel?"

"Brilliant. I always thought I'd make an awful Dad, I know I have been the past few years but I remember the first time I held you as a baby, you were so small and so bloody loud." He chuckled, "But I promised myself from that moment that I'd be there for you, protect you, shut you up when you were crying and try my best to give you a better life."

Daniel smiled, "Really?"

Nick smirked, "Nah, I read that in a book once. I'm not that philosophical, but part of it's true." He smiled and ruffled Danny's hair

Daniel smiled and rested his head on Nick's chest, "I'm sorry for being a disappointment Dad."

Nick put his arms around Daniel and kissed the top of his head, "You've never been a disappointment Dan'."

_**A/N: Thought I'd treat you to a long update for being such nice people and reviewers.**_


	11. I can't do this anymore

Nick walked across the living room over to the spare room, he knocked gently on the door, "Danny you up yet?"

Daniel lay on his bed and groaned slightly, "Go away."

"You've been in there for 3 days now."

"So!"

"Speak to her Danny. Try sort things out!"

"I don't want to talk to her, the little slag!"

"What've I told you about swearing Danny."

"Fuck off Dad!"

Nick opened the bedroom door, frowning, "Don't dare speak to me like that Daniel. I'm trying to help you for gods sake!"

"You don't know when to shut up. Why don't you just fuck off and leave me alone!"

"Danny you can't sit in here mopeing around all day."

"I can and I am."

Nick sighed and walked out, shutting the door behind him. Zoe walked up to him and slipped her arms around his waist, "He'll come round. Just leave him to cool down for a bit."

Nick nodded and sighed, "I can't believe she'd do something like that."

"I know. Especially with Louis!"

"I know, Charlie went ape shit at Louis, he's kicked him out."

Zoe shook her head and rested it on his chest. Nick held her closer and kissed the top of her head, "I can't do this Zoe."

Zoe looked up at him and frowned slightly, "Do what?"

"Be a dad again, I'm rubbish at it. What if this baby ends up like Danny."

"What do you mean 'like Danny'."

"Always angry. If I'd have been there for him when he was younger instead of swaning off with nurses and other women, he wouldn't be like this."

Zoe shook her head and sat on the sofa, "You can't keep blaming yourself, his mother should've been there for him."

"I never let her. I stopped him from seeing her."

Zoe shook her head again and patted the sofa next to her. Nick sat down and rested his head on her shoulder, "I used to go out at the weekend and leave him at home on his own, then come back with a different woman in the early hours. He was 7 years old, he used to walk in my room when I was with these women. What sort of a dad lets his son do that!" Nick sighed as tears fell from his eyes. Zoe looked at Nick in shock.

"I'd heard you had a reputation for sleeping with different women but I never knew you did that. Poor Daniel."

Nick sighed and wiped his eyes. Zoe sat back from Nick slightly, "So go on. What else did he have to witness as a child?"

Nick sighed and muttered something to himself

"I didn't quite hear that Nick."

"He walked in on me and his auntie, Karen's sister."

Zoe shook her head in disbelief, "Do you know what? I really don't believe you sometimes Nick!" She stood up and walked to Daniels room, knocking once before opening the door, "You alright Dan'?"

Daniel nodded and sat up, his eyes red and puffy from where he'd been crying. Zoe sat on Daniel's bed and held her arms out to him, Daniel shuffled over and put his arms around Zoe before breaking down in tears again. Nick sighed and watched them from the door.

_**A/N: Sorry that was a really shit chapter but it's gonna get better I promise. Just need a few filler chapters first :)**_


	12. Forgiveness?

_**Because of lack of ideas I decided to move the story on a few months so it's not dead boring. Hope you enjoy :). Also a massive thank you to Carlykinz for sticking with this story and reviewing each chapter :D**_

Daniel sat in the waiting room messing around on his phone, he glanced up at Nick who was pacing up and down the corridor, "Why won't they let me in? She's my wife!"

"Dad, she'll be fine. It's Zoe, she's always fine!"

"Why won't they let me in then. I can't miss it. He's my son!"

"I know that." Daniel sighed and looked up at the doctor who left the room Zoe was in.

"Mr Jordan?" The doctor asked

Nick walked over to him and nodded, "How is she?"

"She's in a lot of pain and a bit of shock but she's fine."

"And the baby?"

"Go in and see for yourself." The Doctor said with a smile

Nick grinned and walked over to the door, Daniel stood behind him and put a hand on his shoulder, "what did I tell you?" He said with a smile.

Nick turned and smiled before pushing the door open. Daniel walked in slowly behind him, Nick walked over to Zoe and kissed her forehead softly, "Well done baby. How are you feeling?"

"Rough."

"No change there then." Daniel said with a smirk.

Zoe chuckled slightly before holding her stomach, "Shh. It hurts to laugh."

Daniel smiled and walked over to the crib at the end of Zoe's bed, "He's tiny."

Nick smiled and walked behind him, "He's perfect." Nick lifted him out of the crib and cradled him in his arms.

"What are you'se gonna call him?"

Nick shrugged and looked at Zoe who shrugged back, "We never really thought about it. We did have an agreement though, if it was a girl, I'd name her, and a boy, your dad would. So what are you gonna call him Nick?"

Nick shrugged and looked down at his newborn son, "What about Charlie?"

Zoe raised an eyebrow, "What about him?"

Nick shook his head and chuckled, "No! I meant what if we call him Charlie?"

Daniel and Zoe both smiled at Nick, "Yeah I think he'd appreciate that." Just as Daniel spoke there was a knock on the door and in entered Charlie and Tess, "We had a whip round downstairs and got you these." Charlie said and held up a large teddy and a babygrow with a stethoscope on it. Nick chuckled and took them from Charlie, "Thank you."

"Thank Big Mac, He chose them." Tess said with a smile before walking closer to Nick and grinning at the baby, "He's tiny. What've you called him?"

Zoe and Nick both smiled at each other before looking at Charlie, "Charlie."

Charlie smiled proudly as a tear entered his eye, "Seriously?"

Nick nodded and smiled, "You're not going soft on us are you old man?"

Charlie smirked and walked closer to baby Charlie, "Less of the old you!"

Nick smirked and passed the baby to Charlie, Charlie smiled down at his namesake and played with his hand, "He's the image of you when you were this small Danny."

"Was he ever that small?" Zoe said with a cheeky grin

"Shut it you, you're supposed to be in pain." Daniel smirked.

Tess smiled, "Well I think he's gorgeous, you two should be very proud."

"We are." Nick grinned. Charlie passed the baby to Tess before turning to Daniel, "Can I have a quick word outside Dan?"

Danny nodded and walked outside of the room with Charlie, "I know you probably don't want to know but I am under strict instructions to give you this." He handed an envelope to Daniel. Daniel frowned slightly and opened it, inside was a scan picture of Louise's and a note.

_Danny,_

_I know you hate me for what I did and I hate myself but I still love you. I want you to be here and be a part of your baby's life. Whatever you think about me and Louis isn't entirely true. It was a one night thing, the baby can't be Louis', the dates don't match up. I'm due in 5 weeks and I really want you to be there with me. I love you Danny, I always have and I always will._

_Lou xx_

_P.S. It's a girl xxx_

Daniel sighed and looked at the scan picture, wiping a tear from his eye. Charlie sighed and put his arm around Daniel's shoulders, "I know what Louise did was out of order and I'd probably feel the same but I've spoken to her a lot the past few weeks and she's heartbroken. Give her a chance Daniel, If not for her sake, for the baby's. That's your little girl Daniel."

Daniel nodded and put the scan picture in his pocket with the note, his head shot up from the floor as he heard Louise crying, he spotted her being wheeled across the corridor, he ran towards her, "Lou, what's up?"

"Danny the baby's coming!"

_**A/N: Sorry If it's confusing or shit but I've got ideas coming up :D**_


	13. Scarlett Maisie Jordan

Danny's eyes widened, "But you're not due?"

Louise winced as she got another contraction, "I know that!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him closer, "Don't leave me!"

Daniel brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it softly, "I'm not going anywhere!" He smiled softly

Daniel followed them into the labour room as a doctor grabbed him, "Are you the baby's father?"

Daniel nodded, "Yeah why?"

"I need to talk to you."

"What about?"

"You do realise that if this baby is born today, she will be premature and her chances are low."

Daniel nodded

"Now from your partners latest scans, your baby hasn't been putting on a lot of weight recently, she is a very small little girl."

Daniel nodded again, "I know."

The doctor nodded at Daniel, "Just so you know."

"Can I go in now?"

The doctor shook his head, "Let them do an initial examination first."

"That's what they said to my Dad 4 hours ago and they never let him in while his wife gave birth! I'm not missing my baby being born!"

"I'll try and get you in there as soon as she goes into labour."

Daniel shook his head and looked behind him as he felt a hand on his shoulder, "Are you ok Dan?"

Daniel turned round to see Nick, "She's gone into labour."

Nick nodded, "I know, I heard."

"What if she doesn't survive Dad. That doctor said she's gonna be a very small baby."

Nick pulled Daniel into a hug "Listen to me, you were 4lb 12oz when you were born and you were fine." He pulled away from the hug slightly and looked down at Daniel, "it'll be fine! Now you go into that room and be that support that Louise needs and just remember, I'm right out here."

Daniel nodded and smiled before opening the door to the labour room. He walked over and stood next to Louise, grabbing her hand and kissing it softly again, "I promise I'm not going to leave you babes."

...

Nick sat with his chin on his hands waiting for someone to leave the room opposite, Zoe was sat next to him in a hospital chair with baby Charlie wrapped up in blankets in her arms, "How long is this going to take?" Nick asked impatiently

Zoe sighed and rocked Charlie in her arms. She looked up as the door opened, out walked Daniel with a wide smile on his face, Nick shot up and walked over to Daniel, Daniel put his arms around Nick and started to cry, "What's up Dan?"

"She's perfect!"

"How heavy was she?" Zoe asked from further down the corridor

"5lb 1oz." Daniel said as he pulled away from the hug, "Do you want to see her?"

Nick and Zoe both nodded as Daniel walked back into the room. He walked back out moments later with a tiny bundle in his arms, grinning proudly "Dad, Zoe, meet Scarlett Maisie Jordan."

_**A/N: Thought I'd leave it there as its now 11:41pm. I'll update again tomorrow :) I thought Daniel deserved some form of happiness :P**_


	14. Full of Surprises

_**A/N: Sorry for no updates recently. Both Charlie and Scarlett are about 3 months old in this, each chapter is gonna be a different time period until it reaches the same time as it is in "Easy Life?". I'm gonna introduce Liam and his family from 'Easy Life?' in these next few chapters. Thanks for reading a reviewing!**_

Daniel sat on the edge of bed looking in the moses basket with a wide smile on his face. He sat watching Scarlett, waiting for her to wake up. Her eyes flickered open and a small smile appeared on her face to match her fathers. Daniel lifted her out of the moses basket and lay her on his bare chest. She raised her head and smiled at Daniel. Daniel grinned and her and rubbed her back softly.

"Da." Scarlett grinned up at him

Daniel raised an eyebrow, "Say it again Scarlett. Say Dad."

Scarlett looked at him with a smile then rested her head back on his chest. Louise rolled over and smiled at them both, "Danny she's 3 months old, she can't talk yet."

"Did you not hear her say Dad?"

"It's probably just baby talk, they make all sorts of different noises when they're her age. Charlie does the same."

Daniel sighed and nodded, "Daddy go and get you a bottle then." He stood up, holding Scarlett close to his chest and walked through Nicks flat into the kitchen. Zoe stood there with Charlie in her arms making his bottle.

"Fancy seeing you at this time in the morning." Daniel chuckled and smiled at Charlie

Zoe smiled and yawned, "You're lucky she sleeps through! This one was up every few hours screaming."

Daniel chuckled, "She only does that when Louise does the nights."

"Come to think of it, when your dad offers to get up with him in the night he sleeps through."

Daniel laughed and picked up Scarlett's bottle, "Must just be a Jordan thing. Love our Dads too much." He smirked and walked into the living room.

Zoe scoffed and sat on the sofa next to Daniel.

...

Nick's pager woke him up, he looked at the message on it from Adam _Ring ED. Needed ASAP._ He picked up his phone and dialled the reception number, Noel answered.

"Holby City ED. Noel speaking How can I help?"

"Morning Noel it's Mr Jordan."

"Alright Mr J. What's up?"

"Dr Trueman said I was needed, Is he there?"

"Yep. One second I'll put you through to his office."

Nick sighed and lay back down as the phone rang through to Adam.

"Dr Trueman."

"Adam it's Nick what's up?"

"It's your son's wife, she's been brought in."

Nick frowned slightly then realised, "Tasha? What's happened?"

"She fell down a flight of stairs in work but she's heavily pregnant and the baby's quite distressed, we need to get it out, but she won't let anyone else treat her but you."

Nick groaned, "Right give me 10 minutes and I'll be there." He hung up the phone and groaned loudly. He pulled on some clean boxer shorts and his work pants and walked out into the living room, "I'm needed back at work."

"Not again Nick." Zoe sighed and shook her head,

"It's Tasha, she's gone into early labour and won't let anyone but me near her apparently."

"Who's Tasha?" Zoe asked with a raised eyebrow

"Liams wife." Daniel butted in.

"And Who's Liam?"

"My other son." Nick sighed, "I'll explain later." He pulled his shirt on and pushed his feet into his shoes. "Love you." He kissed Zoe's cheek and Charlie's head before rushing out of the door.

Zoe sighed, "Full of surprises your dad."

Daniel nodded, "Tell me about it."


End file.
